Character Creation Guide
This guide is intended to help you come up with a basic character concept for Dissonance. It is intended for players new to Pathfinder. More experienced players may choose to do things in a different order. Step One: Concept Take some time and come up with a general character concept. This should include: * Race * Class * Socio-economic/Nobility Background, if any. * A short, simple background, no more than a paragraph. Take this concept and bring it to the GM (Amanda). You'll want to get this approved before you move onto the next step. Please remember all characters are in the military for one reason or another. Start brainstorming why your character is in the military now. Step Two: In-Depth Background Now that your general character is approved, you should work on a longer background, that should be no more than two to three pages at most (SERIOUSLY DON'T GIVE ME A BOOK!!!) that answers the following questions: * Tell me about your family. ** Are they still alive? *** If yes, What do they think of you currently? *** If not, What happened? * Tell me about your childhood. ** What would you consider a defining moment of your childhood? ** How did that moment change you? * Tell me about your adolescence. ** Describe your gender identity. ** Describe your sexual orientation. ** Describe your first experience with romantic love, if it has happened yet. *** How does you feel about this? ** Describe your first sexual experience, if it has happened yet. *** How does you feel about this? ** Descibe the moment you realized you were "no longer a child". *** How do you feel about this? ** How did you end up being trained as whatever class you are? ** How did you end up in the Military? * What are your current goals? * Your hopes and dreams? * Your fears? * Are you religious? Tell me about your God(s). * What does your character look like? (Amanda loves art. If you can draw gimme art. <3) You can keep this background private if you want, I don't mind you keeping secrets from other characters, but you need to let me know if it is private, or what portions are. Also be aware I've left a lot of 'blank slates' in the world where I can place things you might want to have in your background. Step Three: Building your Sheet There are tons of online resources for character sheets, but I recommend having your sheet as a google doc and sharing it with at least me. I highly recommend the Automated Pathfinder Sheet. Once you have your blank sheet set up either in google docs or on a site that is accessible to the GM, you can begin building your sheet. We will do this in a private Character Creation Session in Roll20. Please be aware the game will be run in Roll20, so you will be expected to have an account there. (Don't worry it's free!) If you are completely new to Pathfinder, you can also request the tutorial for character creation. This takes a bit longer than just mathing it out, and fewer options are available, but it will go over how most things on your sheet work, and get you a little bit of starting gear. Step Four: Make your Wiki Page Once all the rest of this is done, make a page for your character on the Wiki!